musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Coldplay
Coldplay are a British alternative rock band formed in 1996 by lead vocalist Chris Martin and lead guitarist Jonny Buckland at University College London. After they formed Pectoralz, Guy Berryman joined the group as a bassist and they changed their name to Starfish. Will Champion joined as a drummer, backing vocalist, and multi-instrumentalist, completing the line-up. Manager Phil Harvey is often considered an unofficial fifth member.Roach, p. 22 The band renamed themselves "Coldplay" in 1998,"Newsreel: An appeal to Wikipedia enthusiasts". Coldplay.com. 25 July 2008. Retrieved 26 August 2009. before recording and releasing three EPs; Safety in 1998, Brothers & Sisters as a single in 1999 and The Blue Room in the same year. The latter was their first release on a major label, after signing to Parlophone."Coldplay to Quit". Daily Star. 7 January 2008. Retrieved 5 May 2008. They achieved worldwide fame with the release of the single "Yellow" in 2000, followed by their debut album released in the same year, Parachutes, which was nominated for the Mercury Prize. The band's second album, A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002), was released to very favorable reviews and won multiple awards, including NME's Album of the Year, and has been widely considered the best of the Nelson-produced Coldplay albums. Their next release, X&Y, the best-selling album worldwide in 2005, was met with mostly positive reviews upon its release, though some critics felt that it was inferior to its predecessor. Following the release, many began to see Coldplay as releasing very similar sounds. With that in mind, the band wanted the next album to be very unique from their last three. Ending the "trilogy", they began production on their fourth studio album, Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends (2008), was produced by Brian Eno and released again to largely favorable reviews, earning several Grammy nominations and wins at the 51st Grammy Awards. On 24 October 2011, they released their fifth studio album, Mylo Xyloto, which was met with mixed to positive reviews, and was the UK's best-selling rock album of 2011.Coldplay, Noel Gallagher and Foo Fighters revealed as biggest selling rock acts of 2011 NME. Retrieved 8 March 2012 The band has won a number of music awards throughout their career, including seven Brit Awards—winning Best British Group three times, four MTV Video Music Awards, and seven Grammy Awards from twenty nominations. As one of the world's best-selling music artists, Coldplay have sold over 55 million records worldwide. Coldplay have been an active supporter of various social and political causes, such as Oxfam's Make Trade Fair campaign and Amnesty International. The group have also performed at various charity projects such as Band Aid 20, Live 8, Sound Relief, Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief, and the Teenage Cancer Trust. History Discography Albums * Parachutes (2000) * A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002) * X&Y (2005) * Viva la Vida (2008) * Mylo Xyloto (2011) Awards Grammy Awards American Music Awards Trivia Similar Artists * Howie Day * Dave Matthews Band * Fatboy Slim * Moby * Massive Attack * The Chemical Brothers References External links Category:English musical groups Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1996 Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Parlophone Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Britpop groups Category:German musical groups Category:Alternative metal groups